


Ablutophilia

by bibliolatry



Series: A Study in Kinks [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ablutophilia, Between cases, Bottom John, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexy Times, Sherlock is stronger than he looks, Shower Sex, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ablutophilia - (n.) A paraphilia involving sexual excitement by baths or showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablutophilia

Sherlock watched as his husband slowly stripped, the crack in the bathroom door intentional for this purpose precisely. John Watson-Holmes had long ago learned of his husbands kink. Did he understand it? No, not really. But if showering turned his husband on, then who was he to deny Sherlock’s sexual fantasies.

"Coming in?" John called over his shoulder as he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside.

Sherlock immediately pushed open the bathroom door and began to disrobe. In his haste, he stumbled slightly, adding two point five seconds to the amount of time it would take for him to join his husband. When he finally pushed back the curtain and stepped in, John was already half-hard and slowly rubbing himself to full stiffness. Sherlock’s own aching prick throbbed as he took in his husbands tanned skin with water raining down on him. The sight never ceased to amaze and arouse him.

“John,” he groaned out as he took a step towards him.

John held up a hand to stop him, a teasing smile on his lips. He continued to masturbate, eyes glinting with devilish delight as Sherlock licked his lips, focusing intently on John’s hand as the water rolled over his skin. 

“John,” it was more pleading this time and John allowed him to step closer. 

It hadn’t been his intention to allow Sherlock to take over, but somehow that is the way it went. Johns legs were over Sherlock’s arms in an instant, his knees locked into the crook of Sherlock’s elbows as nimble fingers teased his puckered entrance. John let out a breathy cry as the first finger pushed in. They never took their time preparing John, he liked it a bit on the rough side and Sherlock was more than happy to oblige. 

Being able to squeeze three fingers into John’s hole, Sherlock pulled back long enough to grab the small tube of lube they kept on the shower shelf and apply it to his cock. He kept his body angled in such a way to prevent the lube from being washed away by the water. He placed the head of his cock at his husbands arse and pushed in. John let out a pleased groan at the sharp pain resulting from Sherlock’s quick entrance. It turned into a moan as Sherlock immediately began to thrust in and out, turning his body just enough to allow the water to fall over both of them. He wrapped his hand around John’s cock, pulling and gently twisting in time with his thrusts. John’s moans got louder and more frequent as he closed in on his orgasm. As his pleasure peaked and cum shot from his cock, his sphincter muscles clenched and relaxed around Sherlock, milking Sherlock’s orgasm.

Gasping for breath, Sherlock slowly released his husbands legs and allowed him to drop to the floor of the shower. They kept their arms wrapped around each other, exchanging lazy kisses as their heart rates slowed down.

“Now,” John said with a smile, “get out so I can finish my shower. We’re supposed to be at Angelo’s in an hour.” He swatted Sherlock’s arse as the other man left the bathroom to get ready for their anniversary dinner.


End file.
